The overall objective of this application is to continue to develop and enhance biomedical research at the University of Arkansas at Pine Bluff. Efforts for the most part are expansions and extensions of those being conducted in Grant Application Number S06 GM08211. Specifically, faculty will engage in cutting edge biomedical research, students will participate in relevant biomedical research, students will be exposed to appropriate role models who are actively involved in biomedical research and both students and faculty will present and publish their findings in scientific journals. To accomplish these objectives, four subprojects are involved: (1) Superficial Fluid Extraction and Electrochemical Characterization of Mycotoxins, (2) Alterations in Anticancer Drug Activity by Anguidine, (3) Evaluation of Stereoisomeric Oxazolidines Derived from the Ephedrine as Prodrugs, and (4) Antineoplastic and Radioprotectant Cu(II), Mn(II), Zn(II) and Fe(III) Salicylates. This represents a reduction of two projects from the present MBRS grant. The two Principal Investigators resigned from the University. The decision is made not to request additional subprojects at this time. Also, a reduction in the number of students in two of the subprojects has been made. These are attempts to more adequately address the primary objective of MBRS - to develop more minority faculty biomedical researchers.